Συζήτηση χρήστη:Mr.Xeight
Thanks. Do I know you? Thanks for joining us by the way :D Nicmavr 12:36, 31 Οκτωβρίου 2008 (UTC) No problem, even in America I still feel all Greek and i was so surprised someone stepped up to make a Greek Halopedia :) I don't think we've met unless you live in Marmari, Evyia. Can I ask you a question, how big our video games like Halo, World of Warcraft, etc in Greece? Oh and what do you think of Halo FF? Mr.Xeight 21:28, 31 Οκτωβρίου 2008 (UTC) Well... It's the same, really. So you live in America, right? And you know Greek as well, right? If that's the case, then... I'm from Chicago and yes, the Greek population is huge here. I don't really know the full language, but anything I don't my family can transate for me. If it's a long paragraph, I wouldn't put any swears in there in case someone has to read it for me. Mr.Xeight 22:58, 31 Οκτωβρίου 2008 (UTC) Good Ok, I will make you make you an administrator. Promise me that you watch and protect the site from vandals, won't you? Good luck on the language too.Nicmavr 20:36, 1 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Mr.Xeight! Welcome to Halopedia! I saw your comment about games and specifically World of Warcraft. Do you play WoW? JEA13 - My comms device - My watchlist Yes, but on an American Server. I've been trying to find the names of some Greek servers, but I can't find any! Do you? Mr.Xeight 00:41, 5 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Ellenizaing My Name Would someone be able to change my name to the Greek translation? Mr.Xeight 01:12, 5 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Main page adjusted Right. I've fixed up the main page, now it's full of red links that need work. I'm having a hell of a time uploading images, because I seem to have a problem with the computer, so I need you to upload the images. I'll sort out the rules page and links. Good luck. Nicmavr 16:24, 5 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) No problem. Should I get them emailed or search the web for generic stuff like "grunts" or "spikers"? Mr.Xeight 18:42, 5 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Um... Just have a look at the english halopedia. When you want to write an articles, just look it up on the english halopedia and translate it to Greek here. Good luck. If you need help, ask me. By the way, you know that you have admin rights here, right? Nicmavr 19:06, 5 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) I can't really do the translation unless it's really easy words like colors, numbers 1-20, animals, and linking verbs. I can upload everything though. What about fan fiction here? Mr.Xeight 19:15, 5 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Well... No, fanfiction isn't allowed on halopedia. Halopedia is just for displaying halo information. Halo Fanon is for fan fiction though. It doesn't matter that you don't know Greek that well. All I want from you is to watch the site when you can and revert any vandalism you may find. Don't forget to block the vandals! You should also write a bit of something on your page, so you will appear in the community list. Can't not have an admin on it, can it? Nicmavr 13:53, 6 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Yeah if admins vandalize, they can go down as well. The exception my you, the creator of the site. Then can we make a sister web-site? Mr.Xeight 22:25, 6 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't think that the admins will vandalise. :D If any do betray us, then yes, they would be banned and have their adminship taken away. As for halo fanon, if you want, you can request one at central wikia if you like, but it will have to have a different name, like "halo fan-fiction" wikia, since there is alredy a wiki called "halo fanon". Nicmavr 05:36, 7 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Image: Admin flag As you must know, we have a list of admins here. I've added your name, but I need you to upload the American flag next to your name, because I'm having a terrible time uploading. The admin flag shows where you live, so it's the American flag for you. Nicmavr 17:52, 7 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Does it have to be the American flag? I mean I don't hate America, or even feel neutral about it, I would just prefer a Greek flag. Mr.Xeight 19:05, 7 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Which flag? Well, the flag mainly shows where you live, like the cypriot flag for me and the Greek flag for Odysseas. Hmm.... Well, if you like, you could upload both the American and the Greek flag. I think I'll put that as a new rule. Go ahead. Nicmavr 19:28, 7 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Hey, let's vote! On the main page's discussion page, there's a voting thing going on. You should vote, before we close it.Nicmavr Are you here? Hey Xeight, I noticed that you're a bit inactive. What's going on? Nicmavr 07:19, 23 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Your here? Good. A while back we were voting on removing your admin rights because of your inactivity. Are you going to resign from adminship? Why would you want to delete my account because I go inactive for awhile? Mr.Xeight 21:04, 29 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Hey. Actually I'm in the U.S. I just dropped by here because Mixup requesting a logo, so I made one. Sorry for any confusion. JoePlay (talk) 16:43, 6 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Help To xeto I have been gone a long ora. I've recently begun a renewed interest in Greek Halopedia and now I would like to know what I can do to pitch in around here, as both penance for my dormancy & making this site an all around better place. Mr.Xeight 23:42, 19 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) Re: Offense I was just saying, a couple friends of mine from the US say that Canadians are savage almost EVERY DAY, and their parents think the same way too. I'm just repeating what they said. --Kougermasters 01:45, 20 Ιανουαρίου 2009 (UTC) So what, did you all boot me because I haven't edited in 2-3 months or have i been "forgiven"? Mr.Xeight 02:10, 22 Φεβρουαρίου 2009 (UTC) Blahblah (lol) I'm really happy we settled this. And I want to propose something: since you speak English fluently, why don't you join the Halopedia, the English Halo wiki? All you have to do is log in (NOT sign up) with your existing account "MR.Xeight" amd there you go. Your account is for every wiki. We would be happy if we could chat there, Halopedia is the most social wiki ever, just so you know. See you there hopefully :D - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 13:09, 17 Αυγούστου 2009 (UTC) Signomi para poli, I was just about to finish up the last words of my reply, when I got chased off my computer. Anyway thanks for the website. I used to play around there, when I actually played Halo. I don't play anymore as I don't have the game, I parasited (if that's even a word) off of my friends, but now I'd like to stay on Greek Halo Wiki to help up my fellow Greeks that might be new to the game, and make some friends that actually live in Greece, not just my family living there. That's if you even want me :) Euxapiσtw πάpa polu, Kwσta Mr.Xeight 00:05, 18 Αυγούστου 2009 (UTC) Mr.Xeight 00:05, 18 Αυγούστου 2009 (UTC)